Why Me?
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Harry doesnt want to be special and he doesnt want to be the one who has to kill Riddle. He walks this lonely road. songfic


_**A/N from Harry's point of view. Enjoy :)**_

_**Song of inspiration: www.youtube(dot)com/watch?vbxfpMGLMZ7Y**_

**THIS LONELY ROAD**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone**

"Why did it have to be me?" Harry muttered to himself as he walked along the now not so busy cobbled roads of Hogsmeade. "Why couldn't it have been Malfoy who had his parents killed and had to constantly fight for his life against Voldemort?"

Even though Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would always be there for him, it still felt as if he was walking it all alone, the prophecy had Cleary stated that one of them would die in the end, which meant that he was the one who had to kill Riddle.

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

Was it even possible, to kill Riddle and to live without fear of him coming back?

Harry walked past the Hogshead and grimaced. Why had Dumbledore protected him all these years, maybe he could win this, maybe he could defeat Voldemort.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone**

The sky grew darker and the alleyway was lit up as Harry realized he had ended up walking into the three broomsticks and was now sitting at the bar with a butter beer in his hand as he thought hard about what were his options**. **He could stay and fight, he could fight until he died or he could run, he could hide. _'No I can't hide, he would find me anyway' _Harry thought.

He wished that Sirius could help him, but he was too busy with the Order to have much time for him and he wasent angry with him either, he knew that his godfather was doing all he could to protect him. It was just such a horrible thing to think about and being cooped up in that castle all the time and having Hermione talk about protection spells all the time was driving him into the ground.

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I'm walkin down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone**

Ron was like his brother and Hermione was like his mother, she was always there to help him or for him to confide in. He remembered all the times he had woken up shaking violently in a sweaty mess after his nightmares and she would be there at his side telling him it would all be ok and holding him tightly.

He remembered all the times he and Ron would do impressions of Snape while in the dorm and the pieces of paper that they used to try to stuff in his hood when he wasent looking. The holidays at the Burrow were the best of the memories, the nights the three of them would sit up laughing until tears came from their eyes, the enormous breakfasts that Mrs Weasley would prepare from them in the morning, him and Ron racing on old brooms in the back garden while Ginny sat below them and read. The Dursleys in his opinion were the most uncaring, self-centred people he knew. Well maybe except the Malfoys. Maybe he should introduce them sometime...

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
And know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

Harry wished so badly that he could turn back time and somehow save his parents that it was beginning to give him a headache. He often wondered what it would have been like to have been loved and cared for and smothered in bedtime kisses. He often wondered what his parents looked like, he had only ever seem them once in the mirror of the erised he had found in his first year at Hogwarts, but he wondered what they looked like when they were his age. He assumed that his mother looked like his aunt only not with the expression as if you smelt bad. It wasent as if anyone had really ever shown him many photos of his parents, He had always been told that he looked so much like his father except for his eyes.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

He never understood why Ron hated his family so much at times, Harry would give anything to be in a welcome environment with siblings who did not bully him at school and never pulled his hair or ordered him around, as Dudley would so often do. He remembered the days when he would come home from school and crawl back into his room under the stairs and cello tape his glasses back together and he remembered how Petunia used to cut his hair and when he wished it back, it would. He was the one who had to win the battle, he was the one who had to defeat Riddle for the last time, only him, it was either that or try to run which he realized by the end of his third butter beer was pointless. Harry potter, the boy who lived.

'_Not for much longer,'_ the little voice in the back of his head hissed.

He wanted it all so badly just to all go away, he just wanted to be normal, he wanted to wake up calmly every morning and eat breakfast with his friends and attend classes like all the normal kids do, he didn't want to have this responsibility, he didn't want a scar and he didn't want to be famous and he didn't want to be an orphan!. He didn't want to have his best friends worry about him all the time, he didn't want to cause them so much stress.

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

The night air was crisp and the stars were twinkling in the sky, Hogwarts looked rather spectacular as the street lamps highlighted its walls. He remembered the first time he had ever looked at the magnificent castle and was sure he must have been dreaming, he thought back to when he was nearly sorted into Slytherin house but had managed to persuade the sorting hat to place him elsewhere. The memories of sitting at the great feast with Ron and his brothers around him made him smile. The time that he and Ron saved Hermione's life and they all became friends was a funny thought too; it seemed like only yesterday when she was sitting in charms class with Ron and then when they saved her from the troll in the girl's bathroom.

**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
when the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

The witch and the wizard that he had known since day one were now like family to him. The memories they had created, the good times they had had, the hard times they had pulled through, the people they had put up with, the dangers they had confronted, were hopefully just the beginning of their adventures.

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone**

It was then that Harry realized that he had to fight, if not for his own good then for the goodness of the wizarding world. If walking alone were what it came to, if he ended up alone, then he would fight until he won. His friends and family were his everything and right now he wasent planning on giving up his life and missing out on all the fun just yet...

--

--

--

_**A/N Rate and Review please, both are most appreciated :)**_


End file.
